onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Thriller Bark
:The subject of this article is sometimes referred to as "Thriller Barque", "Thriller Park", "Thriller Burke" or "Thrillerberg". Thriller Bark is a giant ship currently located in the Florian Triangle. As revealed by Brook, it used to be located in the West Blue. It was converted into a pirate ship, the world's largest, and is owned by the former Shichibukai, Gekko Moriah. It was heavily damaged by Moriah's and Kuma's attacks during the battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, and after Moriah's defeat, the ship was abandoned.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 490 and Episode 381, Thriller Bark is abandoned by Moriah and all other inhabitants. Thriller Bark is the main setting of the Thriller Bark Arc. Statistics *'Major characters:' Gekko Moriah, Hogback, Perona, Absalom, Lola, Oars, Brook. *'Population:' Over 1,000 people and zombies (currently empty) *'Type of island:' a floating island-ship; originally from West Blue *'Island theme:' Horror *'Regional inspiration:' Transylvania Landmarks and Architecture This island is surrounded by a huge outer wall that goes around the island, the gate is a giant mouth that opens and closes. There are four separate chains that connect from the wall to the sky above the mansion. This island has an old broken inner stone wall encircling it with towers and a moat. There is a mansion in the middle of the island surrounded by a semi-dead forest. The entire ship somewhat resembles the stereotypical scenery in vampire or horror movies, such as Dracula or Frankenstein. Semi-Dead Forest The forest that covers most of the island, many shadowless people who were stuck in Thriller Bark chose to hide there from the sun. Usopp, Nami and Chopper hid in the forest from the Cerberus and were met by Hildon. Luffy also encountered the Rolling Pirates in this forest later. The forest is filled up with many strange zombies doctor Hogback created. Thriller Bark Graveyard A graveyard placed in a wasteland. Most, if not all, of the graves there are occupied by hidden zombies created by Dr. Hogback. These zombies will appear and scare new visitors. After Moria's defeat and the fall of Thriller Bark, a monument to the Rumbar Pirates is erected (built by Franky and Usopp, flowers by Chopper) with their remains buried here, a testament to Brook's long-dead crewmen. Thriller Bark Mansion A huge mansion that resembles a gothic-style cathedral. Hogback lives here. This mansion resembles the Notre Dame cathedral. Mast Mansion The large tower in the middle of Thriller Bark is actually the mast of the ship, as well as a mansion. This is where Gekko Moriah resides. The giant freezer where Oars is put into stasis is also located here. Hogback's Lab Within Hogback's mansion is his laboratory, and it is here that Hogback creates his zombies with the shadows given to him by Gekko Moriah. Perona's Wonder Garden A little garden that sits on a bridge that connects the Thriller Bark Mansion to the Mast Mansion, covered with trees, plants and flowers. This bridge is owned by Perona, which is inhabited by most of her wild zombies. Usopp, Nami and Chopper awoke there, en route to Gekko Moriah, after being knocked out by Ryuma. Later, during the battle with Oars, the bridge was destroyed. Perona's Room Within the Mast Mansion is Perona's room. This room is large and decorated in a similar fashion to that of a princess', which is befitting of Perona's epithet as "Ghost Princess". Inhabitants of Thriller Bark Organization *Mysterious Four: the four humans who rule Thriller Bark. They are Gekko Moriah, Hogback, Absalom, and Perona. *General Zombie: Once legendary figures, now commanders of the rest of the zombies. They are under the command of Absalom. *Surprise Zombie: Zombies that disguise themselves as everyday objects to scare the enemies. *Soldier Zombie: Common grunt zombies for combat. *Wild Zombie: Wild animal zombies with high level strength. They are under the command of Perona. *Special Zombie: A unique kind of zombie that is stronger than General Zombies. Oars was the only one of its kind. *Spider Zombie: Spider-like zombies that sneak up on and trap opponents with webs. They are under the command of Talleran. Items Flash Barrel A Flash Barrel is a barrel that contains the red flare inside used to signal Thriller Bark. It floats on the ocean at the entrance of the Florian Triangle, waiting for any passing ships. Whenever opened it will shoot out a red flare after which Perona's Ghost Network will start spying on them. This was a clever trick to pull sailors to Thriller Bark. The first flash barrel appeared in Chapter 442 and Episode 337. Purified Sea Salt Purified Sea Salt is simply salt extracted from the sea, and purified. However, they play a crucial role in defeating the zombies on Thriller Bark. Since salt is an extract from the sea, it can be used to cancel the Kage Kage no Mi's shadow-extracting powers, and purify the zombies, rendering them a husk once again. The amount of salt needed to feed a zombie is proportional to its size, as Oars was immune to a small pellet of salt shot into his mouth. Crew Strength The island ship's crew was mostly comprised of zombies and Perona's ghosts. They were able to briefly capture the Straw Hat's Monster Trio through separate, coordinated ambushes after the crew disembarked on the island. The zombies are ruled over by the Mysterious Four, three of which having possession of a Devil Fruit power and one of them being a Shichibukai (at the time) no less. However, due to Moriah's interest at amassing more minions, the denizens of Thriller Bark rarely kill those unfortunate enough to cross their paths, needing them alive so Moriah can have more shadows to extract. Trivia * While Thriller Bark's name may simply refer to the broad genre that uses suspense, tension and excitement as the main elements, it may also refer to to the famous horror-themed song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. * This is the first pirate ship that was originally an island, but modified to become a pirate ship, and one of the two, the other being Island Ship. External Links *Barque - Wikipedia article about the type of ship that Thriller Bark is based on. References Site Navigation it:Thriller Bark zh:恐怖三桅帆船 Category:Locations Category:Ships Category:West Blue Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Pirate Ships Category:Islands